A track-lighting system is a type of lighting unit that includes a structural support element, or lighting track, that may be attached to a ceiling, wall, or other structure. The track may be elongate; i.e., its extent in one dimension may be much greater than in the other two. For example, the track may be two inches wide, three inches deep, and between two and ten feet long. The track may be straight, curved, or have some other shape, may be flexible or rigid, and its surface may have a variety of colors and textures. One or more track lights are attached to the track via one or more track heads. The track lights may be pivoted on horizontal and/or vertical axes, and their position on the track may be adjusted, so that they may better illuminate a room or object. The track lights attach to the track heads, and they to the track, both mechanically and electrically so that power may be transmitted to lamps in the track light.
Thus, tracks may provide structural support for mounting to the ceiling/wall, structural support for mounting the track heads/track lights, and a conduit for transporting power from a power source to the track heads/lights. Conventional track-light systems, however, provide highly directed light via their lighting heads only. There is generally no provision for decorative or other forms of light emission.